


Here All Along

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles’ shoulder was warm and soft as Buffy rested her head on it.





	Here All Along

Giles’ shoulder was warm and soft as Buffy rested her head on it. She didn’t know why she was crying, she hadn’t been in love with Michael, but it had still hurt when they’d broken up. 

Giles pulled her closer and rested his head on hers. Giles had always been there for her, but clearly he didn’t see her in that way, so Buffy had given up all hopes of their being together. Then she felt Giles kiss her head. Perhaps they had both been holding back? 

Buffy tilted her head up. He was so close. She closed the distance.


End file.
